1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breakable structure of a headlamp for vehicles which is partially broken and deformed when an impact force is applied to the headlamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lighting system for a vehicle includes headlamps for emitting light to the front of the vehicle, turn signal lamps for indicating the intention to turn the vehicle, an interior lamp for illuminating the passenger compartment, and back up lamps for indicating the backward movement of the vehicle.
The headlamps are provided between a bumper and an engine hood on both sides. The headlamps illuminate the front of vehicle to provide forward visibility to the driver mainly at night, such that the driver can easily discern the condition of a road surface or the positions of obstacles.
As shown in FIG. 4, each headlamp includes a bulb 10 which emits light to the front of the vehicle, and a reflector 20 which surrounds the bulb 10 and reflects light emitted from the bulb 10. The headlamp further includes a lamp housing 30 which contains the bulb 10 and the reflector 20 therein, and a dust cap 40 which is coupled to the rear end of the lamp housing 30 to prevent foreign substances from being drawn into the lamp housing 30 from the engine room. Furthermore, a mounting rib 50 is integrally provided on the lamp housing 30. The mounting rib 50 is coupled to a vehicle body 60 using a nut and a bolt.
In the conventional headlamp having the above-mentioned construction, because high thermal energy is generated from the bulb, the components of the headlamp typically have strength and hardness sufficient to resist heat and impact. However, as such, the headlamp having high strength and hardness may severely injure a pedestrian when the vehicle collides with the pedestrian. Furthermore, these characteristics of the conventional headlamp do not meet the pedestrian protection regulations.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.